


Peaceful

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A lazy morning in bed between Stiles and Derek





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who sent the prompts: “Stop it! It tickles!” and “He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

Derek looks over at Stiles, watching as he sleeps soundly in their bed. He still can't believe that after everything that's happened they are really here. They fought hard to get here, and almost didn't make it. But here they are. Both of them are safe and alive. They're happy. They're in love. That's all that matters.

Stiles stirs, and blinks his eyes open, looking at Derek with a tired smile. "Hey Der. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn’t sleep," Derek says, nuzzling into Stiles neck. "And you looked so peaceful,"

Stiles snorts, "So what, you were watching me sleep like a weirdo?"

Derek smiles, “I like to sometimes.”

“Because that’s not creepy at all, Edward.” Derek digs his hands into Stiles’ sides, earning a squawk from him. “Stop it! It tickles!”

Derek moves until he’s straddling Stiles, and continues his assault. Stiles writhes under him, his pleas for mercy lost under the sound of his loud laughter.

“Are you going to call me Edward again?” Derek asks him.

“No! No! You’re nothing like Edward!”

Derek smirks, and leans down until his lips are barely touching Stiles’. “You’re damn right I’m not.”

“He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie.”

Derek laughs, before closing the remaining distance between them, and fitting his lips against Stiles’.

“We can stop talking about Twilight anytime now,” Derek murmurs.

“Fine by me,” Stiles says. He leans up and kisses Derek, slow and deep.

Derek makes a noise of approval and sinks into the kiss. He doesn’t care that it’s only 6 a.m. and they could both still be sleeping. They can sleep later. This is a much better way to spend their morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.<3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
